Slow Dance
by After The Glitter Fades
Summary: RH: It's the Grid's Dinner Dance. Its the story of the dress, the suit and the slow dance. Chapter 3 now up
1. The Dress

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Ruth etc are owned by Kudo's. Have just borrowed for a moment.

Slow Dance

Chapter 1

The Dress

Ruth stood in the shop looking at all the dresses, she couldn't make her mind up which one to buy. The assistant had been extremely helpful at first but was now getting frustrated at her inability to choose a dress. She had tried on five different dresses and each time the assistant called Kate had said she had looked fabulous in every single one of them.

Ruth was now close to tears, she didn't want to go to the grids dinner and dance tonight but she had been told in no uncertain terms by Adam that she had to go. He had arranged for a car to pick her up at 7 o'clock and told her to be ready and waiting. She only had hour and a half till that car turned up and the panic was setting in.

She thanked the assistant and left the shop and stepped into the fresh air, she decided to head towards the bus stop and make her way home. She knew she had at least one decent dress in her wardrobe that perhaps no one would remember.

Just as she reached the bus stop she glanced in the window of a small boutique and there in the window was a dress that caught her eye. It was a black satin Chinese style dress with beautiful deep blue embroidery. It had capped sleeves, and a mandarin collar.

Ruth opened the door to the boutique and went in, it was small and intimate inside with gentle lighting. Ruth went to the dress in the window, it was exactly what she had been looking for, and she asked if she could try it on.

Fifteen minutes later she came out of the shop clutching several bags, she really had splashed out, dress, shoes and a beautiful blue pashmina. Ruth only hoped that it would be worth it.


	2. The Suit

**Disclaimer:** Still owned by Kudo's

Slow Dance

Chapter 2 The Suit

Harry glanced at clock on the wall 4.30pm, he closed the file he was reading and tidied his desk. He needed to find a suit for tonight, the grids dinner dance. So he put on his overcoat and left the grid to the hustle and bustle that is London two weeks before Christmas.

He recalled the conversation he had had with Adam hours earlier. Adam had asked him if he was going to the dinner, his answer had been a resounding no, he hated formal dinners. He would rather go on a date with Juliet Shaw, he never thought he would utter those words again.

Adam had been persistent though, he mentioned it constantly until at last Harry agreed to go. Adam then told him that he had arranged a car to pick him up at 6.45pm, so that he couldn't come up with an excuse for not going.

Harry made his way along Regent Street and pushed open the door of a department store, he made his way down to the ground floor where the men's department was situated. He wandered around the many rails filled with different types of suits, when a fresh-faced boy bounced over asking him if he needed any help.

Harry groaned this was all he needed some eighteen-year-old boy telling him what was best for him to wear. The lad started pulling different jackets and suits off the rails. Harry just nodded when he had a different hanger shoved in his face but his patience was tested when he was shown a shirt with frills on it.

Harry eventually left the store, pleased with his purchase. He had purchased a suit with a dress jacket in black, a white shirt with no frills, some cufflinks and a bow tie. He hailed a cab and made his way home to get ready.


	3. Ruth's Surprise

**Disclaimer:**Still not mine. Speak to those lovely people a Kudos and thank them for letting me borrow Ruth and Harry for a while

Slow Dance

Chapter 3 Ruth's Surprise

Ruth clambered out of the bath and pulled the fluffy peach bath towel around her, dried herself then padded to her bedroom leaving damp footprints on her cream carpet. On the bed, her evenings attire was laid out, the dress, her shoes and the pashmina.

She sat in front of her dressing table took out her hairdryer and styled her hair in her usual style. Once her hair was dry, she applied her make up. Foundation, slate grey eye shadow, mascara and a light dusting of rose coloured blusher. She surveyed herself in the mirror, she was happy with what she saw.

She slipped into her dress and shoes, picked up the pashmina and found the black beaded evening bag that she was taking with her. She checked the contents of the bag, her compact, mobile phone, lip-gloss and some cash, just in case she needed to escape in a cab. Lastly she picked up a delicate perfume bottle removed the lid and dabbed a small amount on each of her pulse points.

Ruth made her way downstairs, draped the pashmina over the banister, so it was ready to be picked up when she left. She checked her watch, 6.40pm; she had twenty minutes until the car came. Ruth made her way to the kitchen where she found a half empty bottle of red wine. She poured herself a glass. Just as she was about to raise the glass to her lips the doorbell rang.

Ruth frowned; it wasn't time for the car yet. She opened her front door to see a young girl waiting on her doorstep.

"Miss Evershed"

"Yes" replied Ruth

"Package for you"

The girl handed Ruth a small silver box, Ruth thanked her and closed the door. Ruth opened the box slowly and as she lifted the lid a beautiful gentle aroma greeted her. Inside the box was a delicate orchid corsage, pale orange in colour. Ruth gently took the corsage from the box and breathed in the sensual aroma, she placed it around her wrist. Puzzled she turned the box over in her hands; there were no signs who had sent it.

Back in the kitchen Ruth leant against the counter top, she sipped her glass of wine, whilst Fidget purred around her legs. The claret liquid left a warm feeling as it slid down her throat, Ruth felt giddy with anticipation, someone must have sent her that corsage, if only she could work out whom.

She drained her glass just as the doorbell went again; she glanced at her watch 7pm on the nose, the wine glass was left on the side as Ruth went and grabbed her pashmina and her door keys from the telephone table and opened the door. Someone was stood on the doorstep, and as Ruth opened the door he turned round to greet her.

Ruth gasped "Harry"


End file.
